Chapter 6
Starting the Paid Service (5) is the sixth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary Carriage 3807's passengers panic at the escape of the insects; some curse Kim Dokja, and he tells them that they should focus on catching the bugs, for there are only 3 minutes left. Mayhem ensues as passengers go after the insects and are attacked by others who want the insects for themselves. As this happens, Kim Namwoon asks Kim Dokja why he did not give the others the bugs directly, and Kim Dokja explains that there were only 3 insects and 12 people. Kim Namwoon laughs and says he knows that that wasn't the only reason, and that Kim Dokja drew the crowd away from the two of them because he wanted to speak with him. Kim Dokja uses Character List on Kim Namwoon and identifies his usefulness and adaptivity, calling him the Delusion Demon. Kim Namwoon feels favourably towards Kim Dokja for his quick thinking, and asks him to team up with him; however, knowing about Kim Namwoon's personality from Ways of Survival, Kim Dokja rejects. Kim Namwoon accepts his refusal and asks him to move aside, so that he can get to the injured old lady. When Kim Dokja tries to redirect him to the insects, Kim Namwoon points out that he's already got someone he can easily kill right in front of him. Kim Dokja refuses to move, and Kim Namwoon realizes that he intended to save the old lady from the beginning. He grows to hate Kim Dokja and attacks him with punches, using the skill Blackening; however, Kim Dokja dodges through the use of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint, which lets him read Kim Namwoon's movements. In frustration as the time decreases, Kim Namwoon pulls out a MacGyver knife, stabbing Kim Dokja in the shoulder. Kim Dokja addresses Kim Namwoon and asks him if insect eggs are living things; with that, he pulls out the grasshopper he killed and crushes its egg sac, earning hundreds of coins as the eggs inside die. Kim Namwoon attacks him again, but Kim Dokja invests his newly earned coins into his Constitution stat, raising his durability enough that Kim Namwoon's knife cannot penetrate his skin. As the time decreases further, Kim Namwoon grows more desperate, leaving a shallow cut on Kim Dokja's throat and scratches over his body. At 30 seconds, Kim Namwoon stops attacking and drops to his knees, begging Kim Dokja to save him; he declines, and in desperation Kim Namwoon launches one last attack. The time runs out before he can stab Kim Dokja, and his head explodes as paid settlement begins. Kim Dokja watches as many of the people in the carriage die. The system informs him he has killed 1 grasshopper and 123 eggs, and totals his coins for him. For his excessive kill count, he gains the "Mass Murderer" achievement.Chapter 6 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Kim Namwoon Objects * Insects from Lee Gilyoung's Insect Net * Kim Namwoon's Knife Locations * 3434 Train to Bulgwang, Carriage 3807 Scenarios * Main Scenario 1 Trivia * The first skills are used, including Kim Dokja's Character List, the titular Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint, and Kim Namwoon's Blackening. References